


ESC or ENTER : Talk to Strangers

by skitiliriah



Series: Online to Offline [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: College student Jae, Flirt K, It's summer - he's tan, M/M, Young K is in Korea, i dont know how to rate this, maybe 16+, some dirty talk?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skitiliriah/pseuds/skitiliriah
Summary: Jae was bored, decided to check out this online chatting website everyone was talking about - Omegle. Curious Jae clicked on the video chat button.Brian had a dare with his friend.  go on Omegle with the webcam directed towards one's crotch - The first person to recognize the other's junk would win (BOYS- this is how they have fun)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (This is heavily inspired by a chat I had with a stranger on Omegle. True story)

**Brian's been endlessly clicking esc for the last five minutes, having seen way too many things one doesn't usually does. There was a guy enthusiastically munching on cheetos with crumbs all over his goatee, a girl licking a spoon but doesn't look like she's enjoying it much, and countless cleavages and dick cams. Ironic, given he is also showcasing his crotch right now. At least his is in a boxer, shielded. The only consolation he has. He can't believe he agreed to this. What are they, 12? How did they even come to this, he thought to himself as he clicked esc again for a new chat. The video's blank. Probably someone covered the webcam. Not Terry. Just as his finger hovered on top of the esc button, the video turned to a shot of a guy. Long blonde hair, squinting through the screen. Cute.**

 

**Jae's confused. He can't make out what the other's video is of. Is that an armpit shot? As he leaned further to get a better view..**

 

Stranger : Hi

You : Hi

Stranger : age?

You : 22

You : u?

Stranger : watch me cum?

 

**Brian made a strangled choking voice. _What did I just sent?_ _This is why I don't have a boyfriend._ He blames it on the influence of all the previous chats he went through. He could see the guy's eyes widening. _New here huh boy?_**

 

 

**Jae finally gets the angle of the webcam.  IS THIS WHAT THIS SITE IS ABOUT?!!**

 

You : what do I get? haha

Stranger : lol

Stranger : to see a dick? 

You : I've seen my fair share

Stranger : the pleasure of knowing im getting off to you

You : who knows the workings of a guy's mind.. lol

Stranger : dude.. that's the working

Stranger : a single gear

Stranger : moving very slowly

You : lol 

Stranger : you're very pretty

You : pretty? 

Stranger : yes

You : lol thanks? i guess

Stranger : np

You : pretty enough to turn someone on?

 

**_Why did I just ask that?  Get your insecurities out of the web, Park Jaehyung._ **

 

Stranger : Why? Is that a problem? 

You : Idk. I don't want to be causing boners everywhere

You : hehe lol

Stranger : that's absurd but don't you want to be attractive? 

You : well don't everyone at a certain degree? 

Stranger : better than repulsing everyone, no? 

You : that's what porn's for right

Stranger : lol

 

**This guy is precious, Brian thought. _Get out of here while you can._**

 

You : sometimes you need a pretty face like yours

You : I guess the whole voyeuristic aspect of it also turns people on

Stranger : wow SAT words haha

 

**_Can I keep him, mom?_ **

You : lol that was a long time ago

You : youre in school? 

Stranger : high school?? 

 

**_I promise I won't bite._ **

 

You : college. You're 22. I sure hope you're done with high school. 

Stranger : hahaha

Stranger : yeah I am

You : 22 y/o high school boys is where my boners go to die

 

 **_Whats with this guy and his dick?_ ** **Jae wonders, but still too curious to get out of this chat.**

 

Stranger : all high schoolers rather, but you get my point

You : haha

Stranger : you're making me feel bad about my proposition 

Stranger : by being a real person 

You : lol

You : you should be? 

Stranger : why did you have to engage me in conversation?!

You : isnt conversation the essence of this chatting site!!

Stranger : on some level yes

You : but some level its just to watch ppl jack off? :P

Stranger :  or be watched

Stranger : or play your guitar and be emo

You : is that an offeR?

Stranger : to play guitar. no. 

You : to play guitar i meant

You : haha damn it

You : i'd rather watch that

Stranger : well you've come to the right site

Stranger : im sure you can find a lot of 15yo's trying to be jack johnson on here

You : i am familiar with sarcasm..

You : and hey! no hating on the man!

Stranger : i like jack johnson

Stranger : and his love of bubbly toes

Stranger : just not the 15 yos on here

You : so you don't aspire to be jack johnson? 

Stranger : no, i aspire to be me. 

You : Tell me about yourself

You : good

You : where are you from? 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping up the story. 
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I noticed a few mistakes on the 1st chapter.. so I made a few adjustments and added it here)
> 
> Oh god. This story literally has no plotline whatsoever when I started it - but now just to give some context 
> 
> Jae's preparing to go to Korea for the audition program. 
> 
> Young K just started his trainee life. 
> 
> That's about it. Haha.

You : I can't tell from that angle :P 

Stranger : LOL

Stranger : Are you asking what I think you're asking? 

You : Well..

You : It's kinda weird to be having a conversation while staring at a person's crotch

You : I've never done it before

Stranger : Another first for you

Stranger : well done you

Stranger : It's strangely exciting, isnt it?

You : you're just diverting now.

Stranger : right

Stranger : ...ok but I'm not as pretty as you

Stranger : you've been fairly warned  

 

**Brian sat there for a few seconds. Nervous. _Why the hell am I this nervous?_   _Let's just get this over with._**

 

You : There

You : I'm a literal potato peel

You : haven't showered either

 

**Jae struggles to control his expression. _He can see you._  Just as well as Jae can see him. He'll probably misinterpret the reaction, and leave the chat. That can't happen. How often does he get to talk with a guy that looks like _that_ ? Never. And he calls _him_ pretty. Not that he minds. He's beyond elated, but the guy's straight out of a GQ shoot. **

 

You : From where I come from, there are definitely no potato peels like that

Stranger : haha

You : i mean..

You : that in a good way 

Stranger : and where is that? 

Stranger : where you come from

Stranger : Asian yes?

You : Yes. im what you call 'pasty white' asian

Stranger : haha and what would you call me? 'mocha'? lol

You : haha maybe

You : light cocoa butter

Stranger : caramel

You : caramel 

You : perfect

Stranger : now youre making me hungry

Stranger : this is horrible

You : haha i do love my caramel frappucino

You : haha

Stranger : So.. i have a question

You : oh so now youre asking for permission firsT?  

Stranger : sorry

Stranger : im rude aren't i 

You : hey no

You : that was a joke

You : ask away my golden boy

Stranger : nah

Stanger : its k. now it's just gonna sound weird

You : NO

You : now I NEED to know

You : dont deny me this

Stranger : lol

Strange : youre super dramatic

You : ASK ME

You : WHAT IS IT

Stranger : whoa

Stranger : chill pretty boy

Stranger : all i wanted to know was

Stranger : whats with all the boxes? lol 

You : What? boxes?

Stranger : behind you. I count at least 5

Stranger : are you a hoarder?

Stranger : TELL ME

You : haha!

You : No!

You : DONT SEND ME OFF TO THAT HOARDERS TV SHOW

Stranger : It's looking like it, honestly im a little concerned right now

You : what are you wearing? 

You : you're wearing the white version of what im wearing?

Stranger : ahha changing the subject

Stranger : I see how it is

Stranger : mine has sleeves

You : twins! 

You : i have no sleeves

Stranger : tsk

Stranger : shame on you

You : its hot

You : and im ready for bed

You : no shame on my bedtime gear

Stranger : right

Stranger ; just with your hoarding tendency

You : shut up

You : i need to throw those stuffs away

Starnger : and yet you have not

Stranger : *whispers* hoarder 

You : are u a child

You : im moving but im lazy

Stranger : oh somewhere near or far

You : far. real far

Stranger : from me? :(

You : i don't even know where you at

Stranger : im in seoul

 

**_Holy._ Things just got real. SO many different scenarios running through Jae's head right now. **

 

 

Stranger : south korea

Stranger : do u know?

You : oh ive never

You : is it countryside?

Stranger : youre kidding right

Stranger : why is your face like that

You : are you a farm boy

Stranger : no im not a farm boy! 

Stranger : youre the worst

You : i bet you are

Stranger : youre the farm boy arent u

You : you have unraveled way too many of my secrets today

Stranger : i dont think so

Stranger : i know nothing about you

You : what? you're saying i dont look like a farm boy?! HOW DARE

Stranger : other than your hoarding problem and that you may or may not be a 22 yo high school student

Stranger : this is everything i know

Stranger : and you've seen more than your fair share of dicks

You : sadly.. that is all true

Stranger : give me some more truths

 

**Brian doesn't know why he's pushing this. Terry texted him a few minutes ago - WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU MAN? ARE YOU EVEN ON IT? I'm not doing this any longer. MY EYES! IT BURNS! brb need to be re baptized again - He hasn't replied yet. He's too caught up with this chat, and this angel of a boy. What if, he thought. _That's nonsense. You don't even know where in the world he's at._**

 

You : are you in your own place right now?

You : bet you still live with mummy and daddy

Stranger : nope

Stranger : im at my sisters rn

You : older?

Stranger : yes! she's the hoarder! send her off! 

You : haha

You : suure

You : blame it on your sis

Stranger : but seriously. im just here for a short while

You : so you love to throw the people who are close to you under the bus

You : got it

You : where is here?

You : where do you usually live?

Stranger : la

 

**_city of angels. How fitting._ **

 

Stranger : but i was born in Argentina

You : wow youre everywhere

You : international

Stranger : I am giving too much info about myself to a guy who offered to jack off for me

Stranger : haha

You : ouch

You : alright then

__

_**Time to wrap this up, Brian Kang.** _

 

You : i see how it is

 

_**NOOO. No. WHAT HAVE I DONE??** _ **If Jae's webcam wasn't turned on, he'd be pulling out his hair and freaking out right now. Mad props to those poker players.**

 

You : haha

You : don't take it the wrong way!

You : i like that i have converted you

You : into the beauty of conversations

Stranger : so much beauty 

Stranger : in this conversation..puke

You : ouch

Stranger : just kidding

Stranger : i have enjoyed your company

Stranger : but now im tired

You : wait

Stranger : off to bed

Stranger : what?

You : i havent told you

You : where I'm moving to

Stranger : aite.. i'll bite

Stranger : where would that be?

You : Seoul

 

**Stranger has disconnected**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE ABRUPT (is it cliffhanger?) ENDING! I hope some of you liked it enough. 
> 
> For what ever happens next, I'll leave it to you readers imagination. 
> 
> Like I said before, this was 70% inspired by a chat I had on the website, and that was how it ended. I thought it was bittersweet. Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Still trying to decide if I should write more. As always, constructive criticism is always welcomed :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first time writing a fic. I've tried several times, but just lack the motivation. This is just really for fun. No angst, not much fluff. Be nice please :) Constructive criticism always appreciated/


End file.
